


On Demand (Temporary Dive Remix)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Collars, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Genderfuck, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix, Submission, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is invited to join a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Demand (Temporary Dive Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Demand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666878) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



> D/s -verse where anyone can switch their orientation at will.

Erik had decided to go for a quick run before it started to rain and Raven caught him at the back of the Mansion. She waited at the gravel path that lead to the garden, hands in her pocket, staring at the sky with a displeased frown. She turned when she heard him coming.

“There you are. I wanted to let you know I'll start around five, so if you want to join, come at six.”

“What are you talking about?” Erik asked, trying to catch his breath.

“The switch party? Charles said he told you.”

“Yes, but he didn't invite me.”

“Don't be silly,” Raven said. “I throw the party, not him. So six, in the east wing study. But fair warning, you should be ready to join in. I have no use for gawkers. Your choice, of course.” 

“I'll think about it.”

“Good.” She turned to head back to the house. “And Alex said lunch is ready in the kitchen,” she shouted over her shoulder, before getting inside. 

Erik continued his run, considering Raven's offer. 

Charles had mentioned the switch at breakfast. He hadn't explained his reasons for it, simply stated that he would switch to the submissive side for a while, and he should take it into account in their interactions. He had agreed, and even though he was curious to know what had brought this on, it was impolite to ask. Charles must have his reasons and he was entitled to his privacy. They had moved on to discuss other matters. Erik hadn't expected being invited to join, but he had been slightly disappointed that Charles didn't even want to discuss about the switch party. 

Erik had considered them closer than that. 

He had never stayed with someone long enough to know their energy closely, how and why they chose to switch to one side to the other. It was intimate information, so he didn't blame Charles for not trusting him with that. They hadn't known that long, really, and it wasn't that Erik had offered such personal details about himself either. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't have much to tell. 

He switched when it served the purpose, and he did it quick, alone and didn't thought much about it. To him it was just one useful, learnt skill among others, like the ability to swim or drive a car. He knew that people switched for fun or for pleasure, simply because they found the process enjoyable. The right energy with the right people, and it was a relaxing, elating state.  
Or so he had been told. 

Erik was sure Charles did it differently. He tried to imagine what Charles' switch party involved, what he liked, how his submissive energy would come out. He was reasonable and composed in his dominant energy, so maybe he would turn out to be more volatile and passionate when he switched. Or maybe he was even calmer, achieved some unimaginable level of tranquility. 

It would be like meeting Charles for the first time, all over again. 

And now Raven had invited him to join them, to see it for himself. He wasn't going to miss that. 

So six o'clock he stood at the east corridor, listening Charles' muffled cries through the door. Sounded like Raven knew what she was doing. He tugged the robe, making sure he looked decent before opening the door. 

He had imagined a lot of things all through the day, but the reality was definitely better: Charles, naked, on his hands and knees on the floor, with leather collar around his neck, the long leash trailing on the floor, the end tied to the leg of the mahogany writing desk. He looked beautiful like that, his back arched, eyes shut and head flung back as he pushed against Raven.

And Raven - - beautiful, glorious, blue Raven - - fucking Charles with an enormous blue cock she appeared to have grown for the occasion. He had wondered if she could do that, and now he couldn't turn his eyes away from her. The way her hips snapped with every deep thrust, the muscles in her thighs flexing, the light glimmering on the scales. 

“About time, Erik,” Raven snapped, not missing a beat as she continued to pound into Charles. He swayed in her hold, lovely and pliant. “In or out? Pick one. And shut the damn door!”

Erik stepped in and shut the door. 

”Well get over here, Erik,” Raven ordered, impatient. ”Charles can't get to the right head space unless someone fucks his face.”

Charles moaned and turned his head to look at him. _Yes, please, Erik._ His mental voice was different, more aerial, floating in his head like a cloud. He licked his lips and that did it. 

Erik took of the robe and tossed it aside, before settling in front of Charles. He stared at his half-hard cock, his eyes wide. Raven looked at him head to toe, with a slow, appreciative glance, weighing him out. Erik liked their joint interest, the wicked gleam in their eyes. 

“You're packing some heat,” Raven said approvingly. “That's good. Charles is such a size queen when he crosses over, aren't you?” 

Charles nodded and continued to stare at his cock, his eyes black with lust. Talking seemed to have lost its meaning in the switch. 

She held Charles still and slapped his ass, hard. “Tell Erik how you want it.” 

Charles moaned something vaguely affirmative, but Raven seemed to expect some other kind of answer because she slapped his ass again, and again, her hand landing with a practiced accuracy. His skin turned red, tears welling in his eyes as he looked up at him, and opened his mouth. _Please Erik, give me your cock. I want to suck your cock._

"That's better. Go on, Erik."

There was no amount of self-control in the world that could've helped him to say no to that. He pushed his cock into Charles' warm, wet, eager mouth. The sensation was incredible, but what was even better, was the look of ecstasy on Charles' face. Like he had waited nothing but this for months. Erik moved cautiously, trying to scope where his limit was. 

“Fuck his mouth hard, Erik,” Raven ordered. “Charles likes it rough, and he loses his gag reflex in the switch. You can shove your cock right in.” 

He obeyed, and the look on Charles' face turned even more radiant. _Yes yes yes_ Charles chanted inside his head and he gave in to his need, fucking his mouth in time with Raven's thrusts. Charles' voice quieted slowly, the moment taking over him. And god, Charles was magnificent as he writhed between them, every move pushing him further and further, the way he moaned, half crying, coming apart through pleasure. 

Raven was equally glorious, taking command of them both so easily, like the goddess Erik had always seen in her, hiding under that bland mask. She stared at him, smiling. Like she knew better than he did what was happening. Erik turned his eyes to Charles, who floated somewhere far in his own private world of pleasure. Erik wanted to know what it was like for him, where did he go. 

“You can give in darling,” Raven said and Erik wasn't sure who she meant, him or Charles. “Relax. I got you.”

Erik tried to last, but his control slipped, Charles' mouth around his cock and Raven's orders ringing in his ears. He couldn't tell which he liked the best, together they were so, so good, and he came in Charles' mouth with a helpless gasp. Charles swallowed greedily, trying to get every drop. He didn't succeed, some of Erik's semen dripping from his lips and down his chin. 

Raven made a disappointed noise. “You should've come on his face, Erik. He likes that.”

Erik didn't have words. He just kept staring at her, hoping his refractory period was short, that he could get it up on her command and show how well he could come on Charles' face on her orders. 

“And you, stay where you are. You don't have a permission to come,” she said and slapped Charles' ass as a warning. She pulled out, standing up. Her cock was amazing, it looked completely natural to her, and it was even the same hue of blue as rest of her skin. Erik started to salivate just looking at it. 

“Like it?” she asked and walked slowly closer, her hips swaying. Her voice was heavy and heated, it went under Erik's skin like hot lead. “You shivered every time I said your name, did you notice? If you want to switch with Charles, all you have to do is tell me.”

“I...I don't know,” Erik said, taking a hesitant step back. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he could let go like that. 

“He doesn't have to decide now, there's always the next time,” Charles muttered, licking and sucking his fingers for the rest of Erik's come. His voice was hoarse from Erik's cock, and he thought how it would feel like to return the favor, let Charles fuck his mouth. Hot shiver ran along his back, his cock stirring. 

“That's true,” Raven agreed brightly, reaching to pat his arm. “Thank you for this, see you in the morning. It's Hank's turn next. I'm going to find out where the size queen's limits are.”

Charles whimpered, tugging his leash, eager to get to the door. “Oh, please, please Raven?”

“Stay put,” she said calmly, not turning her eyes. “You know, Hank has incredible stamina, Charles will really enjoy that. You could stay and be with him, if you wanted. I'll direct you.” Raven trailed her hands across his chest, around his shoulders, touching gently his neck. 

“You can do that?”

Raven nodded, smiling. “I've had two subs before, I know lots of fun games. You don't have to worry about a thing.” She leaned closer, her cock pressing against his thigh. “Don't you want a weekend off, like Charles? Look at him. Don't you want to be here with him? Like him?” 

Erik turned to look at Charles, his eyes, his flushed skin, his hard cock. _Yes, please Erik, come with me. Be with me._

“I want to.” Erik said, to them both. He leaned against Raven, relieved. He did want a break, just little time to breathe.

“Do you need help to get started?” 

Erik nodded and she rested her hands on his shoulders, pushing him gently to his knees. Erik stared at her, allowing himself to feel the weight of her presence, the glorious energy surrounding her. She was so beautiful. Charles crawled closer, the leash tightening, and Raven indulgently allowed it, smiling at them both.

“I prefer my subby boys to start like this,” Raven explained, guiding him to lie on his back on the floor. The wood was cold against his naked skin, but it didn't matter, he could already feel the warm buzz in the bottom of his stomach. It had been awhile, but he remembered that feeling, where it could take him. Raven straddled his face, lowering down to his reach. “So get to work. Erik.”

Erik did, tasting her, listening Charles' eager, happy sounds, drifting down, closer to him.


End file.
